Mistaken love triangle? or not?
by Yesterday's Secrets
Summary: Kodocha and GA crossover! Akito's surgery in America is over. Flew back to Japan, he searched for Sana only to be enrolled in GA and meet Mikan and the gang. "Now, why is it that Mikan is so similar to Sana? Could it be... SHE IS SANA?" S?xAxMxN
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first chaptered fanfic so please don't give me flames but criticisms are well accepted.

Disclaimer: GA is owned by Higuchi Tachibana while KNO is owned by Miho Obana. I am just merely trying to write the ideas that flows into my head.

Full Summary: Akito's rehabilitation of his arm from America is over so he traveled back to Japan to see Sana. Sana's mother said that Sana is in Gakuen Alice so Akito followed her once he discovered that he have an alice himself. When he is finally in the said Academy, he met Mikan and claimed her being Sana considering her looks and her aura! But is Mikan really Sana? The true revelations will appear on later chapters! NOTE: Someone is really jealous in this fanfiction! NxMxAxS

_

* * *

_

It was a beautiful **Saturday** morning. Birds chirping, trees are swaying…Ah! Everything's so peacef—

"AAAAAHHHHH! I AAM LAAAATEEEEE!" Scratch that introduction..Our little protagonist here is mumbling colorful words under her breath as she turn off the alarm that said 6:45 and the class is going to start at 7:00. Indeed, she woke up on the wrong side of the bed. She ran along the narrow hallway. Unfortunately, she was busy running, that she hadn't noticed a raven-haired lad walking (oh-so-casually), causing her to bump onto him, falling on her butt in the process. And thus, the whole routine started.

"Itai! Gomene" She muttered as she stood up, rubbing her waist.

"Hey! Watch it, polka!" And that's it. When Mikan heard the last word that escaped the mouth of the firecaster, she snapped, emitting a deadly aura around her.

"I don't have time to bicker with you right now Hyuuga! I'm late in class, dammit!"

"You're such an idiot as usual Polka! Today is Saturday for God's sake!"

"EEHH!"

"Can you low down your voice strawberries? Better have an ear checkup later"

"Humph"

"Oh well, see you later Natsume!" Mikan said, quickly changing her mood to a sweet one whilst causing Natsume to blush a little.

"Whatever" Natsume said while hiding his blush with his bangs.

_~00oo00~_

**Hotaru's Laboratory**

"Mou, Hotaru! Let's go to the Central Town please! Please! Please!" Mikan pleaded to her bestfriend.

"I will say this for a millionth and last time, Mikan. NO!"

"Please! With a chocolate cake and cherries on top?" Mikan pleaded again with those irresistible puppy eyes that can melt every person's heart. But unfortunately for her, Hotaru is already used in those eyes, which she find irritating.

"You can ask Anna or Nonoko to go with you." Hotaru said as she glared at the brunette.

"But—"

"Or do you want me to test this Baka Gun Version 6 to you?" She said grimly.

"Then fine! I'll go to the Central Town alone! Humph!" Mikan stomped heading outside Hotaru's laboratory.

_~00oo00~_

Central town

Mikan sighed for the umpteenth time. She is downright bored as she strolled around the Central Town while looking at her untouched Fluff Puffs.

"Geez! Howalons is not delicious when you're eating it alone. I hope Hotaru's here with me." She let her feet walk not knowing where she is heading. And when she look around the unfamiliar place, there is one word that escaped her mouth,

"Damn"

_~00oo00~_

All of a sudden, someone hugged her from behind. Mikan was very surprised that she didn't realize her Howalons dropped. She couldn't speak nor move. She was about to call for help but stopped when the stranger's cold breath tickled her neck.

"What are you doing here?" said the stranger's voice. Its voice is deep, cold and menacing. Mikan felt like she was standing in an unknown place in Antarctica.

"I said, what are you doing here?" The stranger repeated.

"W-who are y—" Mikan said in a whisper but was interrupted when the stranger turned her around. Her lips touched the stranger's lips. Mikan felt like falling apart. A million questions flooded into her brain. _'Wh-what the hell? Why is he kissing me? Why can't I move? What will I do? Who is he? Would I die?' _and so on, and so forth. But when his tongue inserted her lips, she found her strength again. She pushed the stranger very hard. The stranger was slightly taken aback. She doesn't have the time to look at the stranger's face. All she knows was that the stranger is a boy and have piercing golden eyes. She ran with all her might. Leaving the stranger and her untouched Howalon box behind. Unknown to her, there was a one pair of crimson eyes watching the whole scene in front of him; evidently not liking the whole situation he witnessed.

_~00oo00~_

**Natsume's POV**

I was walking around the Central Town to buy the latest shounen manga that I always read. While I was walking, I saw the brunette girl. The irritatingly cheerful and annoying brunette girl. Tsk. It's so typical of her to fall in a long line for just a box of Fluff Puffs. And for my great astonishment, she is disappointed. It is very obvious in the emotion plastered in her face. Maybe she has a problem. What could it be though? Not that it's my business, but—hey! It's already her turn. I watched her as she get the Howalon box then placed the payment on the vendor's hand. I followed her until she entered an empty and dark alleyway. What is she thinking? Is she crazy? Well, I don't know the place. It's my first time going here. But I'm not an idiot. Of course I remember the path when I go back. And seeing the horror on her face, I knew she's lost. Serves her right. I was about to leave when some boy suddenly hugged _my _girl from behind. Wait, let me rephrase that; I was about to leave when some boy hugged the idiot from behind. I felt anger throbbing to my veins. I felt like punching the boy. How dare he touch the idiot? I hate it. Not that I'm jealous of course. Even though I'm a delinquent, I am still a gentleman. I would never do that to a girl. Okay, so now I was worried. A couple of seconds passed and still, she didn't call for help. Does she know him? But she hasn't turned around. Perhaps she knows his scent. But scents don't work for idiots. She will easily forgot it. But who knows? I'd never been an idiot. (A/n: are you sure about that, Natsume?) Sooner or later, she will call for help. I know it. Just a couple of seconds and she will shout. But a bold move coming from the boy interrupted my thoughts. He kissed her. I felt anger rising again, more than ever before. A great feeling that I had never felt. I fought the urge to burn the boy. And to my great relief, the idiot found her strength again. She pulled the boy and ran. Next thing I know, I'm here on my bed, reminiscing what had happened a while ago.

_I'm jealous and I know it._

_~00oo00~_

Mikan's POV

I pushed the stranger with all my might, not bothering to pick up the wasted Fluff Puffs. I wanted to get out of that place right now so I ran. But even so, I felt a strange feeling inside me. When the stranger kissed me, _I never really wanted to say that_, anyway, when the stranger kissed me, I felt that there is a hidden meaning in that er—movement. I felt that maybe he is not bad. I felt that if I just didn't have that kind of first impression with him, we might get to be good friends. Sweat prickled down my face as I run. I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't notice a bus almost run over me. And that's when I realized that I escaped from that dark and creepy alleyway. I sighed in relief. Who knew what could have happened when I'm still stuck in that isolated area? Sheesh. I better go back to my room and rest for a while. Though it's a good thing I'm not in a trauma. Well, I'm kind of used to it. Many of the AAO members still desired to get their hands on me. My friends don't know that I have a powerful alice. An alice that can destroy the whole world in a blink of an eye. Well, maybe not in a blink of an eye but I could. I can have all alices in the whole world, do you want to know what my second alice is? It's S.E.C, stands for stealing erasing and copying alice. Only the headmaster and Narumi-sensei knows about this. Therefore not one of my friends knew about this secret. No, not even my best friend, Hotaru. Phew. At last, I'm back in my room. In my special star room. Since the headmaster knew what kind of alice I have, and discovered that I'm his nephew, he decided that I should be special star. Narumi-sensei mixed up different stories why I became a special star. Some stuffs like I worked hard, somehow passed and achieved a high grade in examinations. And to tell you the truth, I really don't know whether they believe it or not. Well, I can't blame them, Hotaru is a genius and works so hard yet she is still a triple star. Natsume is a genius and have a powerful alice so he is a special star. Therefore, I tell you, there are only two special stars in this academy, it's obvious, right? Me and Natsume. Damn. Why can't this bloody door just open! I'm so exhausted, I am nearly out of my mind. And for the first time ever of that day, I looked at my watch. It said 7:45. Oh, how the time flew so quickly.

**Normal POV**

"Oi, Polka. That key said it's for a diary. Can't you read your own handwriting? Or are you really just a stupid little girl?" Natsume mocked but not having same kind tone of voice.

"Eh! I-I know that. I'm just experimenting." Mikan opened the door. "Good night, Natsume" Mikan smiled brightly at him even though she is exhausted.

"Hn"

**Natsume's POV (as Mikan's door closed)**

How can she smile like that to me? She was close to having a rape (A/n: I think he's overreacting. Though, I don't really blame him) yet it felt like nothing to her. Yes, I know she's exhausted. I can feel it, but it's still wrong. It's just wrong. Fine, I know I just admitted that I am jealous but I still don't know whether my feelings are true towards her. Tch. Stupid adolescence. Why did God invent such a thing?

_~00oo00~_

_ADVERTISEMENT_

**Title: One Heart**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Summary: She don't want to leave him but she have to. He loves her but he have to let her go. NatXMikan •TwoShot•**

_~00oo00~_

_See you all in Chappie 2! :))_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is up! By the way, the chapter 1, 2, and 3 are joined together so I made it chapter 1. Next thing is that I changed the story name from Fate and Destiny to Mistaken Love Triangle. Hope you can cope with it!

Disclaimed

_~00oo00~_

Monday morning…

"Ohayou, minna-san!" shouted our lovely brunette. As usual, some greeted back, some nodded, and some didn't–which includes her _best friend_.

"Hotaru! There you are!" Mikan was about jump to Hotaru when–

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" and whoosh! Mikan went flying around the classroom

"Sakura-san, daijobu?" Yuu asked her.

"H-hai. I-I'm fine! HOTARU! YOU-ARE-A-MEA-NIE! I HATE YOU!" Mikan shouted at the top of her lungs while emphasizing every word. Everybody sweat dropped at this. Well, who wouldn't get mad? When it's effect is for you to form a very big lump in your head!

"Then, that's fine with me." Hotaru calmly said.

"Wahh!! Gomenesai Hotaru! I promise I wouldn't shout at you again!" said Mikan while crying waterfalls. (she's trying to hug Hotaru!.). And again, everybody sweat dropped.

"Hey, Mikan-chan! Why do you have big eyebags? Don't you sleep well at night?" Anna interrupted their _drama_ scene.

"Oh, now that you mentioned it, he looks uglier than before." Snapped Permy.

"R-really! W-well, I have to f-finish doing my a-assignments, you know. I-I d-did it in the last m-minute so I did a k-kind of cram–yeah, that's it! I crammed! " Stammered Mikan while looking at her right side. (**for those who don't know:** when you look at the right side, it means you're lying)

"You suck at lying, Polka"

"N-Natsume! You scared the hell out of me! Where did you come from?!" Mikan shrieked.

"Tsk. He was here the whole time. But perhaps, you didn't notice him since you are thinking so hard to think up a good lie when it turns out to be a bad one." Permy said in one breath. Phew.

"O-Oh. I see." After 3 seconds analyzing what Permy said; "HEY! I am not telling a lie!"

"You're right; it seems you are a good liar that no one is convinced by you." Permy said in a sarcastic tone. Mikan was about to retort back when–"Ohayou, my punctual students!"–Narumi came in wearing his usual _fabulous _clothes again.

"Oh! Mikan-chan! You're too early today! And you have big eye bags over there! Are you alright?" Narumi asked worriedly.

"H-Hai, sensei! I'm fine! You may continue!" Mikan said happily.

"Okay then, we will ha–"

"We will have a new student! And it's a boy!" shouted Koko throughout the class.

"Wahh! A boy! What does he look like?? I hope he's cute and cool just like Hyuuga-san and Nogi-kun!" whispered the girls in the room 2B.

"Heh. Are you kidding me? No guys can ever match the looks of Hyuuga-sama and Nogi-sama! Always remember that!" Permy scolded the girls. Narumi sweat dropped at this.

"Now, now, you are so excited to meet the new student, right children?!" No one answered. "Right?" Still, no one answered.

"Fine… Come in, _Akito-kun_"

_~00oo00~_

There. Chapter 2 of MLT already finished! It's kind of short don't you think? Well, tune in for the next chapter!

**PLEASE READ!**

Please read and review. If you want to, put it in your favorites. Because before, I noticed that I've only got one review so I meant to delete this story. But later on, when I checked my e-mail, I learned that many put this story in their favorites. So please review so I don't get the wrong idea. That's all! Thanks for reading! **-**

_~00oo00~_

_NaTsUmIkAn RoMaNcE signing out!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimed**

**And now, I present to you, ladies and gentlemen, gay or lesbian…**

_**-Mistaken Love Triangle Chapter 3-**_

_~00oo00~_

"Fine… Come in, _Akito-kun_" And as if at once, the door was opened–revealing a teenage, tall blond boy, with an expressionless face matching a cold, piercing golden eyes. He glared hardly at Narumi; and if a glare could kill someone; boy, would he be alive by now.

'_H-He is a hot, cool, handsome young man. I like him!!'_ _Almost _all of the girls in the classroom 3-B have been squealing in their minds.

"Hmm…Akito-kun, did I not tell you that Ipods during classes is prohibited? And why are you not wearing your laces? You are wearing it just awhile ago!"

"Hn. I threw it."

"Do you think it's getting hotter every second in here?" Kokoro Yome asked loudly throughout the classroom. (a/n: Remember that Natsume did not forget Akito's face in that 'isolated place' scene.)

"No, it's not! It's just your petty imagination, you doofus!" exclaimed Permy

"A-Anyway, do you want to introduce yourself, Akito-kun?"

"Hn."

"As I expected. Anyways, class, this is Akito Hayama, star ranking is _perfect star_, and his alice is the ability to create water and ice. So, any questions?" A blushing girl at the middle row slowly raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Shuichi."

"E-eto," she drew a deep breath. "Akndyhvglflkrntly?"

"Er, can you repeat that Shuichi-chan"

"Akito-kun, do you have a girlfriend currently?"

"That's some quite a personal question you got there, eh. Why not ask Akito-kun about it."

"Hn."

"But it looks like he doesn't want to give an answer. Maybe you can ask him some other time, Shuichi-chan." Akito glared hard at Narumi. "Or, not at all"

"Ok, so now it's time for you to pick a partner Akito-kun. You may pick someone yourself, but since you don't know any of these kids, I can do the honor for you." Akito started to scan the whole class 3-B.

'_Gah!! He stared right at me! I think he likes me too!!' _Once again, almost all of the girls in the classroom 3-B have been squealing out in their minds. The lad pointed to a certain brunette girl who seemed to be not paying attention at all.

"Ah. I guess you like to be partnered with Mikan-chan ne, Akito-kun" This earned a lot of gasps and cries, you know, the usual.

"Hn"

"Well, Mikan-chan here already have a partner, but I guess we can fix that." Narumi grinned. "Mikan-chan!" No answer. "Mikan-chan" Her seatmate already nudged her.

"Mikan-chan"

"A-are you calling me, Narumi-sensei?"

"About three times,actually."

"O-oh, I see. Gomenesai, Narumi-sensei! (Gomenesai means Sorry)"

"You are in deep thought, Mikan-chan. Just be thankful Jinno-sensei is not here."– "Anyway, do you agree to be partnered with Akito-kun, Mikan-chan?"

"Are you saying that that boy beside you will be my partner and not Natsume?" Mikan's expression is like this, (open parenthesis, asterisk, letter v, asterisk, close parenthesis).

"That is, if you agree"

"Sure! Of course I agree! Just to get away from that jerk!"

"Okay, it's decided, then. Akito-kun will be partnered with Mikan-chan."

"Hey, it's getting hotter again!" Koko exclaimed.

"Oh, just shut up, Yome!" Sumire exclaimed back.

"Akito-kun, you may sit at the back of Mikan-chan on the back row."

"Hn."

_~00oo00~_

Mikan's POV

_Wahh!! My classmates are really intrigued why I have not slept well last night!! Why am I always thinking about him, anyway? It's not like it's important. Besides, I already have my first kiss. I hate to admit it to myself, but it's Natsume. Sigh. Natsume is using his alice unknowingly again. Better nullify it fast or hells breaks loose. I felt different. For some reason, when I think about that kiss, I felt happiness. It felt like something came back to me. It felt like I was going back to what I really was. To who I really am. As I watch the bright sunshine out of the window, I suddenly thought that maybe it's not that bad. Maybe something great will happen to me today. It's a new day after all. Ruka-pyon nudged me. Wait. Did he really nudge me? Nah. Maybe that was my imagination. "Mikan-chan" Now, I am sure that was not my imagination. "A-Are you calling me, Narumi-sensei?" "About three times already, actually." Oh I am busted_. _"O-oh, I see. Gomenesai, Narumi-sensei!" oh, this is very embarrassing! "You are in deep thought, Mikan-chan. Just be thankful Jinno-sensei is not here."– "Anyway, do you agree to be partnered with Akito-kun, Mikan-chan?" My ears perked up and my eyes shined brightly. "Are you saying that that boy beside you will be my partner and not Natsume?" I answered excitedly. "That is, if you agree"_ _"Sure! Of course I agree! Just to get away from that jerk!" "Okay, it's decided, then. Akito-kun will be partnered with Mikan-chan." Yay! I am very happy! Well, you can't blame me! It's hard when your partner to go to the Central Town always rejects you! I'm always a burden to You-chan when it comes to that. At least now, I won't be pleading anymore! Ha! It's getting hot again! What's with Natsume! Argh! "Akito-kun, you may sit at the back of Mikan-chan on the back row." "Hn." Okay, so this is really freaking me out. That guy called Akito has the same aura with Natsume. And to top of that, his golden eyes are so familiar. Now where in this wide world did I see a pair of rare eyes like that? Damn. If only I could use my mind-reading alice, I could have remembered where I have seen those eyes. The headmaster said that I shouldn't use any of my alices since it would be too risky. So I decided to follow that instruction. I'm not a rebel, anyway. He is staring at me as he brushed past me to his seat. Oh, let me rephrase that, he is glaring at me as he brushed past me to his seat. Why did he glare at me? I didn't do anything wrong to him! This guy has surely gone nuts! _

"Hey! I'm Mikan Sakura. And you are?" I whispered to him. Apparently taking out my hand for a handshake and smiling a little.

"That gay already told my name. Go to a ENT doctor if you didn't hear it." He answered emotionlessly.

"You're so rude! I'm just trying to befriend you." I scowled.

"And you're so noisy. No one is asking you to befriend me, idiot." Akito retorted.

"Hmph." _Great. Another boy who thinks he is almighty. It's all what I need to complete my cruel life. I face to the front. Narumi-sensei is teaching about how to translate Japanese sentences to English ones. I'm so bad at this! Guess I have to pay attention now, eh. _

After 30 minutes

_Ohh. When will he stop staring at my back! It's been about 30 minutes already and he's still staring on my back with his Ipod on. I've been peeping on my back and he's still staring at me. It is __**so**__ irritating! If he is a delinquent, he can just sleep! I made the wrong decision! I shouldn't have given my yes to be partnered with that guy! Argh! I looked at the window again, watching the birds flying around the tree. I hope I can also be like that. Soaring around freely, not hiding a secret. It's pretty hard for me. I don't have parents, after all. I don't even know if my parents exist. My life is I don't know; full of adventures or for a pessimistic, full of problems. I looked at my watch. Sigh. It's only 15 minutes left before the bell. If only time could go faster. _

After 15 minutes

"RRRIIIIING!! RRRIIIIING!! RRRIIIIING!!" _I stuffed my things inside my bag, not caring if it would get crumpled. I ran towards the door until– _

"Not so fast, Mikan-chan" _Narumi-sensei said. What did I do this time?_

"You are the partner of Akito-kun so you must tour him in the school." _Oh, right. I forgot about that. _"Therefore, you must wait for him, is that understood, Mikan-chan?" _What!_

"H-hai, Narumi-sensei. Gomenesai" _Great. Two embarrassments in a row. Nice going,Mikan! Akito __**slowly **__picked his things up. Is this guy kidding me? I am standing __**stupidly **__in here, for God knows how many minutes! Why do I deserve this kind of treatment?! When I'm new here, Natsume didn't even tour me. Damn it. Akito slowly walked towards me. _

"H-hey! Akito-kun!" _I called him. –Brush–. What was that? He brushed past me. I scowled._

"Oi! What are you standing there for?" _He shouted towards me._ _I knew it. This guy has surely gone nuts!_

"Coming!"

_~00oo00~_

MLT Chapter 3

•**End•**

_~00oo00~_

I hope you like it, guys!

**I want to thank the following**

**Reviewed:**

**Manga andina – Here is the update your waiting for! All of your questions will be answered if you continue reading. But I will answer your last question. It has something to do with the Kodomo no Omocha real manga/online.**

_**Aliceneko-chan – Here is also the update. Hope you like it!~~**_

**Author Alert:**

Aliceneko-chan

**Story Alert:**

_**Aliceneko-chan**_

_**Manga andina**_

**Favorite Author:**

CutePrincessPikachu

**Favorite Story:**

_**MasklsHere**_

_**Manga andina**_

_~00oo00~_

_Natsumikan Romance signing out!(*v*)_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimed

**And now, I present to you, ladies and gentlemen, gay or lesbian…**

_**-Mistaken Love Triangle Chapter 4-**_

-------------o-------------o-------------o-------------o-------------o-------------o-------------o

"Coming!" Mikan and Akito went to various places. Including the gym, swimming pool, near the Hanahime garden, and the lighter part of the Northern Forest.

Mikan's POV

Argh…I'm already tired of speaking here! I am babbling about the facilities that I showed him yet all I get was nods. I bet he don't even listen to me! Well, how could he listen to me when he have his ipod on. Damn it. Now I am saying this word frequently because of him.

**Northern Forest (still Mikan's POV)**

"Hayama-san, this is the Northern Forest. It's quite an isolated area actually because there is nothing really entertaining to see here. But another reason was that all of the students are prohibited to go farther than here. And if you do, you would meet Mr. Bear who will attack you fiercely once he laid his eyes on you. Naturally, my favorite here is the Sakura tree, because aside from the name is that you can relax while watching it's leaves" I sighed dreamily.

"Can you stop playing with all this bullshit" His cold voice is ringing through my ears.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Look. If you don't want me here, you could just say so. Rather than pretending that you don't know me!" My mind went blank, and my mouth's dry. I was too caught up in the situation that I didn't notice he was gradually walking away from me.

"What the–" What in the world is he talking about? It seems like I have done something very wrong to him, when I did none. I proceeded to a nearest Sakura tree, and rested there for a while, draping my arm over my amber locks; all I see was sunshine then darkness to cover reality.

"_Please stop! Listen to me, please. We can't have class otherwise. Please return to your desk everyone!" What's this? A teacher who is pleading a class to settle down? What kind of a class is this? Oh. I get it. They are bullying the teacher. Wait. Why am I even here? _

Click

An auburn-haired girl just came in that looks exactly like me. Wait. Exactly like me? How is that possible??

"_Sana-chan, it looks like we're not having class again." Oh. It seems that the clone-like of me is named 'Sana'._

"Is our class the only one that starts this late?" another classmate of hers said.

"_What's all this fuss about? Not you again, class 3?" A teacher barged into the room._

"_You have to get hold of yourself, Mitsuya-sensei!" Said teacher who is now shaking the shoulders of this crying Mitsuya-sensei._

"_But––these kids…" Mitsuya-sensei sobbed as the kids play soccer and throwing rulers and other school materials to them. I could tell that Sana is way too irritated that she slammed the table hard._

"_Sana-chan!" One of her classmates exclaimed._

"_I am going home since it seems that we're not going to have a class today." Sana stated grimly. She simply stood up and walked near the door, but before touching the doorknob, she looked at the back row of chairs. _

"_Is doing this fun for you?" Sana asked a certain blonde boy. Wait. That is seriously Hayama from my class! Wha–what is just happening here!_

"…" _Apparently, she received no reply from him. Sana heeds her attention to the two teachers. _

"_Sensei, you have to take some control of this class."_

"_Kurata…"_

"_This is elementary school, not playtime. And I've had it with putting up with it everyday!" Said girl turns the doorknob and went out._

"_Wait a second, Kurata!" the teacher exclaimed._

"_Sana-chan…" and with that she closed the door. And with that, I also woke up from my deep slumber._

I noticed that its already nighttime and I'm still here in this very tree. I yawned. Maybe, I am really stressed out from the things that happened yesterday to have those weird dreams. But I really wonder why Hayama-san is there in my dreams. And why is there a mysterious girl that looks exactly like me? Sigh. I should really go back to my room. It's so cold in here.

_**Step**__-the leaves rustled_

_**Step**__-the wind strikes my hair_

**Step**-someone is following me

I looked around. I'm pretty sure someone is watching my every move. And I am not sure if it is a good or a bad thing. I continued walking.

CRACK

I turned around to see a group of middle school students that just stomped a dead leaf. I gulped.

"C-can I help you, sir?" I asked hesitantly.

"Oh, yes lady. You sure could help us. Mind if we borrow you for just a few hours to be pleasured?"

"N-no! I-I mean, no thanks. I was about to go to my dorm room and I would start right now." I quickly dashed away but not before someone stopped me by pulling my hair from behind.

"Not so fast, are you?" Shoot. One of them have the teleportation alice. Come on Mikan! Desperate time needs desperate measures! Use your alice! Damn. I can't use my alice when I'm really nervous! I lose concentration! The guy grabbed me back using my hair and it hurts a **lot**. But I won't show any fear. They will just take advantage of it if I did.

"Oi!" The voice is too familiar. Too bad, I can't see it.

"Mind your own business, brat!" The guy who's holding my hair exclaimed.

"Let go of her!"

"Make us" I heard them arguing.

Normal POV

"Make us" Short after this statement, the man who have the teleportation alice threw Mikan _hard_ on the floor, and hitting her head on a big rock in the process, thus, losing her consciousness. This made her _hero_ burst with anger. And as if at once, he immediately punched the guys hard on the face, thus, having nosebleeds, head injury, broken faces, twisted nose, and bleeding mouth. The _lad_ who saved the brunette carried her bridal style to her room and began placing first aid on her head.

"Mmm" Mikan groaned. He kissed the brunette's forehead gently. Said lad went out the room silently and quickly as possible.

-------------o-------------o-------------o-------------o-------------o-------------o-------------o

In Mikan's dream

"Sana-chan, take care on the way home." Her classmates stated.

"I'll be fine! I'm getting a ride home." Sana said with her usual happy-go-lucky tone.

"You have work again today?" Her classmates asked her. Wait. Did she just say work? But she is only a child! How could she work?

"Yeah. Dance lessons."

"Wow."

BARGE.

"Sana-chan! It's an emergency! The boys have kidnapped Mami-chan!" An ebony girl barged in.

"Why her?!" Sana exclaimed. It is very obvious in her voice that she is concerned.

"Well, she was saying some mean stuff about Hayama awhile ago when we are all complaining about them."

"But I was saying even worse stuff!" Sana blurted out.

"I think your Akito-kun's weak point, Sana-chan."

"Oki-kun!" One of her classmates exclaimed (a/n: Oki is the best friend of Akito who looks like a nerd.)

"What?" Sana-chan asked.

"Well, I asked him awhile ago if he would bully you but he just said, 'No. That's all right. I think she may be my only weak spot.'" (a/n: Oki is mimicking Akito's voice)

"That's amazing, Sana-chan!" One of her close friends praised her.

"This is neither the time nor place for that! Where is Mami-chan?"

"They took her to the pond out back." Shortly after that, Sana dashed to the door.

"Good luck, Sana-chan. I think you're the only one who can stop Akito-kun."

"Whose side are you on anyway, Tsuyoshi-kun. You're always sticking up for Hayama!" (a/n: Oki and Tsuyoshi are the same person)

"Well, I want to fix the things I don't like about Akito-kun, because I like him." Tsuyoshi said humbly while grinning. Sana and the rest jaw-dropped.

PUNCH

"THAT'S SO GAY! Anyway, now is not the time for that! Let's go!" Sana exclaimed while dashing out to go to the pond, thus, leaving poor Tsuyoshi behind.

"No! It's not like that! I love a girl…I-I LOVE YOU SANA-CHAN!" Tsuyoshi exclaimed desperately.

"What a time for a love confession!" Her classmate said to her.

"Too bad, I already got a pimp."

"You were not kidding?"

"That's not important! What about Mami-chan!"

Meanwhile, on the pond…

"Help! Help!" A girl called Mami is desperately calling for help.

"Look! She's going to drink the pond's seaweed! Haha!" A laughing boy mentioned while pointing a finger to the said girl.

"You want to try saying one more time what you said before? It was something pretty interesting, right? About an ogre child? What did you say after that?" Akito smirked as he stated this calmly.

"Didn't you already hear it Hayama-san!" Mami hardly stated.

"JUST SAY IT!" One of the boys insisted.

"MAMI-CHAN!" At last, Sana and the others reached the pond.

"OUT OF THE WAY, IDIOT!" Sana shouted to a boy involved. Sana quickly get said girl out of the pond.

"MAMI-CHAN!"

"_-cough- -cough- _Sana-chan" Mami struggled to cath her breath. On the background, Sana can hear whispers from her friends like, 'That's way too cruel!' or 'What were they thinking?'

"Mami-chan…" Mami recovered at last but still coughing because of her soaked figure.

"You guys are cruel." Sana muttered.

"Hayama…" Sana stood up and faced Akito.

"Something wrong? You're shaking." Akito stated.

"I'm shaking because I'm angry. This is the first time I've ever been so mad, it made me shake!"

"Congratulations, that's makes it a red-letter day."

"I won't forgive you." Sana muttered. She walked in front of him then, _slapped_ him.

"That's also the first time I ever hit somebody."

"It's the first time I've ever been hit by a girl" Akito said in a grimly way.

"AKITO-KUN!" Her friends exclaimed when Akito_ tried _to punch her. Akito threw several punches but Sana dodged it _all_.

"I wonder if this is all you can do." Sana said in a thinking position.

"Amazing…"

"She's really using Komawari like she said." Sana said but while she is dodging the punches, several bags of flour fell on her head. (a/n: I am not really sure if those are bags of flour)

"Itai! You did that, didn't you?!"

"I didn't do anything!" Akito retorted.

"APOLOGIZE ALREADY!"

"Why would I?!"

"Grr…Let's talk one on one!" Sana pulled Akito's hand in a storage room.

"Now we're alone. We're not children anymore. Let's split our butts and talk." Sana stated _almost_ maturely.

"You mean 'guts'. Our butts are already split."

"Anyway, you can't really be dumb, but why do you do such dumb things."

"I guess it's because I am dumb" Akito is about to walk away when Sana grabbed his arm–

"Be serious! What's wrong with you?!" But a bold move from Akito surprised Sana–

Akito strangled Sana on the neck.

"Everything is wrong with me. Including you. Don't interfere with me again. From now on, I'll treat you just as cruel as I treat the others." He said coldly then walked out the door.

"He's so strong." Sana muttered.

"Sana-chan!" Her friends called out worriedly.

"Sana-chan, are you okay?" Her friends went closer to her, but Sana stood up–

"Hayama! You don't scare me with those threats! Watch closely, and I will let you know my wrath!" Sana exclaimed fiercely.

End of Mikan's dream

-------------o-------------o-------------o-------------o-------------o-------------o-------------o

Mikan's POV

I woke up from my slumber and take a glimpse on my surroundings. I am in my room. Wait. I AM IN MY ROOM?! Who brought me here? I wish I knew my savior. I really owe her or him my life and virginity. How I wish I didn't pass out. I looked at my clock, it reads '4:25'. I can't sleep. And the best thing to sleep is to stay awake. Sigh. I am sure I would be late to my class today as well.

-------------o-------------o-------------o-------------o-------------o-------------o-------------o

**So…how was it? Is it all right? Bad? Very bad? Express your reactions, but be careful in flames! I know I am VERY bad in grammar! Hehe..**

**By the way, the dreams of Mikan really happened in the series of Kodomo no Omocha. Though, it is only in the chapter 1. If you don't like the dreams, then just say it to me, and I would never include the dreams again..hehe..Oh well, review! Review! Review!**

-------------o-------------o-------------o-------------o-------------o-------------o-------------o

_Natsumikan Romance signing out!_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimed

**A/N: for all of the previous readers, this is an edited chapter and I have changed the last scene so I recommend you to read it.**

**I present to you, **

_**-Mistaken Love Triangle Chapter 4-**_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Mikan's POV_

_I woke up from my slumber and take a glimpse on my surroundings. I am in my room. Wait. I AM IN MY ROOM? Who brought me here? I wish I knew my saviour. I really owe her or him my life and virginity. How I wish I didn't pass out. I looked at my clock, it reads '4:25'. I can't sleep. And the best thing to sleep is to stay awake. Sigh. I am sure I would be late to my class today as well._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Next Day**

"Brightly! Brightly! The Sun is glowing brightly today…" Sang Mikan as she senselessly skipped towards the classroom.

"Ohayou, minna! Lookie here! I am not late today and I'm so happ–"

"You're saying, Ms. Sakura?" Sir Jinno said as he glared at the brunette teenager.

"–py. I-I mean, gomene for being late!" Mikan cried as she bowed numerous times.

"Detention for you, Sakura!"

"H-hai" Mikan groggily stated. As Mikan walk back to her seat, one thing caught her attention.

"H-Hayama-san! W-Why do you have bruises on your arms?" Mikan shrieked, thus, catching the attention of the whole population inside the classroom. (Excluding a certain fire caster, hanging around somewhere)

"Tch. None of your business." Akito sneered nonchalantly.

"Mou. I'm just concerned, you know!"

"Seems like Mikan had earned a company for detention. Hayama, you shall join her! And stop disturbing my class!" Jinno stated angrily, his eyes full of disdain.

"Gomenesai, Jinno-sensei."

"Whatever." Akito stated as if he doesn't care. But if you looked closer, you could see his golden pools swimming in satisfaction. _'This is going to be interesting' _his last thought before he fell back, once again, to his slumber.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Detention**

Normally, Akito would care less even if he got a detention nor will he have bad grades for skipping it, but this time is an exception. Why? Because seeing that he have a familiar, annoying and interesting girl to be with, he's not willing to hesitate in attending. Now, back to the real plotline, shall we? Under the circumstances of Jinno's rules, they can't sit beside each other. Jinno asked–no, ordered the both of them to write 5 sentences to why they must not get the attention of the class, or on Jinno's language, why they must not disturb ongoing classes. Though, Mikan is an idiot, she didn't dare to anger Jin-jin by her idiotic answers. Due to her experiences with detentions–which is a LOT–she already prepared an answer to satisfy the said teacher. But who would have ever thought that Akito would answer in a very _implausible_ manner? Want to know what his answer was?

'_Because. Disturbing. Is bad. Especially. when you're sleeping.'_

"Mr. Hayama, can you explain me this piece of crap?"

"Oh. That piece of crap has 5 sentences. I don't remember you saying that we should emphasize it in 5 **complete **and **proper **sentences do I?"

"Why, you!–" Jinno stood up from his mahogany chair and prepared his stick, readying for an attack.

"Sensei, calm down!" Mikan cried to Jinno. Jinno calmed down himself and glared at Akito.

"Hayama, detention for one whole week. End of detention today." Jinno stated nonchalantly.

"Whatever." Akito muttered as he abruptly walked out of the classroom.

"Hey, wait!" Mikan quickly stuffed her supplies into her bag, and dashed towards Akito.

"What now?" Akito asked. Annoyance clearly laced in his voice.

"Sorry. I am very sorry because if it wasn't for my loud voice, you don't have to attend a detention now, and the whole week on that matter."

"I'm not going to attend anyway."

"Eh? But you must attend Hayama-san, you might have bad grades."

"Tch. Like you care, BA-KA"

Ignoring the nickname, she replied, "But seriously, what happened to your hand? It is bruised yet it is not bandaged."

3…

2…

1…

"OH! I GET IT NOW! YOU CAN'T WRITE EASILY WITH YOUR FIST, BRUISED! THAT'S WHY YOU CAN'T PUT A VALID REASONING ENOUGH FOR FIVE SENTENCES! WHY DIDN'T I THINK ABOUT IT UNTIL NOW?"

"Oi, woman! Can't you just shut up for a freaking second! You sounded like a pig ready to get slaughtered in the chop-chop room!" Akito hissed.

"Gomen. But it's true right?"

"Fine, you are a genius, alright. Mikan Sakura for the win." Akito stated sarcastically.

"You still haven't answered my question,_ how _did you get that bruise?"

**Mikan's POV**

"You still haven't answered my question, how did you get that bruise?" I didn't know why I was so adamant to know the reason behind the bruise etched on his hand. Possibly because I was assuming that Akito was the one who saved me last night. Well, it's not impossible, right? I could see that Akito was a fairly strong lad, after all. Why not keep my hopes up? Besides, I got this fluttering feeling in the pit of my stomach that he helped me, but at the same time, he didn't. Who knows? Many said that I'm an idiot. So maybe my instincts are not that goo–what the! I was too busy with my thoughts and the next thing I knew, he pinned me on the wall, caging me like I was a kind of a cockroach, ready to die (a/n: I know, it's an inappropriate analogy, but deal with it.)

**Normal POV**

While Mikan was busy with her thoughts, she hadn't noticed that the usual poker-faced Akito formed a small smirk, indicating that some ominous thought passed by his unpredictable head. He held her wrists and pinned her on the nearby wall. On a deep, and the most menacing voice that he could muster, he whispered on her ears–

"Do you really want to know, Mi-kan?" A horrified expression was etched on Mikan's small, baby face. She nodded slowly. Curiosity, eagerness and determination replaced the horrified expression. After seeing Mikan nod, Akito whispered softly–

"Then you must ask me properly, right?" Then, indignation and fury invaded Mikan's thoughts and all hells break loose.

"Look, Hayama. I admit that I'm very curious as to why you are bruised but that gives you no reason to bully me, taunt me, and whatnot. I am not your slave for you to order nor am I one of your growing fan girls that suck up to you. And if you don't free me now then I'm sure as hell I will kick you hard where it hurts the most." Mikan spat angrily. Lips curving into a smirk, he only loosened his grip on her thin wrists but still there, nonetheless, and brushed his hair with his free hand.

"You really want to know why? It's you." He quickly let go of her wrist and walk off to only-god-knows-where. But one word remained in Mikan's mind leaving her looking like a fish:

_Me?_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**I edited this chapter in March 19, 2011. I'm sure the previous readers figured that out. **

**Aside from that, Advanced Happy Birthday, Otaku-Mae! Honestly, you motivated me on your review. I thank you very much for the appreciation whilst my grammar sucks. **

**Love it? Hate it? Voice out your opinion and review, guys! **

**NR**


End file.
